Complimented
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: Gabriel complimented Adrien's clothes- but Gabriel NEVER compliments Adrien's clothes. So the boy goes into a panic. What happened to his father? Luckily, Plagg is there to calm his drama. And Nathalie is also there to explain all these things to a rather oblivious Gabriel. One-shot.


_Thanks to my little sister, who inspired this by annoying the goodness out of me._

* * *

Adrien gave his mirror a very strange face- his mouth curling up at one side while the other side went into a frown and he somehow managed to bite his lips as well. His eyebrows met and his eyes squinted at his reflection. But his face was no match for the whirlwind of thoughts pounding around in his head.

Plagg was never far away- but he also never failed to give Adrien a questioning look whenever he floated by to check on him. Adrien only followed the kwami with his eyes until he was out of sight. Then the boy would go back to his mirror staring.

And out of the blue, Adrien told either the mirror or Plagg, "Father said I dressed well for my age…"

But, only Plagg reacted- the mirror didn't. Plagg zipped beside Adrien, and his eyes were maybe just a bit wider than his open mouth.

"Your father did what?"

Adrien nodded, and he puckered his lips, "Weird… I know…"

Then he fixed his lips back to a neutral look. Plagg did as well, but only to rub his own eyes and ask if Gabriel had been akumatized.

Adrien slowly shook his head, and this time he bared his teeth, "I don't think so… other than that, he acted fine."

Plagg brought his hands to his chin and stroked it, "Hmm… Sounds suspicious."

Adrien nodded again, and stuck out his tongue at the mirror. Plagg didn't question him about that- because Plagg knew what it was like having weird moments. And Adrien was perhaps the King of Weird Mirror Faces.

Adrien cracked a grin, but it was just a bit too realistic with his crinkled eyes, "I think all my modeling is paying off- he finally noticed my good looks…"

Adrien dropped his grin, and turned his face to the side, "But he always told the photographers I looked great- never to me."

Plagg frowned deeply when Adrien stuck his tongue in his cheek, "Can't you just accept a compliment?"

Adrien's eyes widened and he turned to Plagg with such speed that the kwami barely had time to react, "Not from my father!"

Adrien looked back to his mirror, and his face dawned with horror, "He never ever compliments me directly!"

Adrien brought his hands to the side of his face, and Plagg could just barely see how much paler Adrien had gotten, "What if…"

Plagg raised an eye ridge, "What if what?"

Adrien inhaled deeply, "What if… Father is dying and he wanted me to know that he always thought I looked good?"

Plagg's face fell, and his body slumped forward, "Adrien… I don't think that's what happened."

Adrien squinted his eyes at the kwami's reflection, and he pointed, "But Father _never_ compliments me…"

Plagg sighed and shook his head, "So what if he did?"

Adrien's eyes became narrower, "It could mean something is changing… maybe Father is growing old and he realized that I am his only heir and he must make sure I look good…?"

Adrien ended his sentence with a hopeful look, but at Plagg's neutral face, Adrien shook his head, "Nah- I'm probably just overreacting…"

"Ya think?"

Adrien looked back to his mirror, and his eyes ran over his face again, "He said I dressed well- but he didn't say anything about my face… did he?"

Plagg shrugged, "I don't know- I didn't hear him."

Adrien gazed at the mirror again, and then that look of horror dawned upon him, "Plagg?"

"Yes Adrien?"

"Or was it sarcasm?" whispered the boy in absolute dread, "He could be saying it sarcastically and I didn't notice."

Plagg rolled his eyes, "Now why would your father be sarcastic to you?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Adrien countered, and once again his eyes met Plagg's reflection, "My father is usually very fluent in sarcasm- especially when dealing with people."

Plagg inhaled and released a deep, deep sigh. Adrien's eyes went back to his own reflection, while Plagg was left looking at the boy adjust his collar over and over again. But Plagg stayed silent for a moment.

' _Is Adrien that starved from his father's affection?_ ' the kwami thought, and he tilted his head to the side and squinted at Adrien, ' _Look how concerned he's getting!'_

And Adrien was on the verge of panic.

"If Father was using sarcasm… then that means he secretly disagreed with me for years! Because this is literally my trademark outfit! I always wear this… But why wouldn't he like it? It's all his brand! Except the ring… Oh Plagg… What if he hates the ring and wants me to get rid of it?"

Plagg zipped in front of Adrien, and purposely blocked the boy's view from his reflection, "Listen up Adrien."

Adrien shut his mouth and listened. Plagg looked him directly in his eyes, and did not waver his gaze not even once.

"Adrien…" Plagg shook his head, "Your father's not the most affectionate dad in the world- but I'm pretty sure he doesn't think you're ugly. And when he was telling you that you dressed okay, that had to be a compliment! Because he's got no reason to hate your clothes. And neither do you. So stop acting so panicky!"

Adrien hushed, but his hands remained at his sides. He reverted back to his original strange but thoughtful face that Plagg had first seen him in that mirror.

And Adrien asked softly, "You really think so?"

Plagg rolled his eyes, "Yes I do…"

But before Adrien could become too affectionate, Plagg went out of his face and hovered above his shoulder. Adrien held a soft smile on his face, and the rest of his look faded into something more realistic and rather charming than all the fake faces he modeled with. Plagg nodded in something akin to satisfaction.

* * *

Nathalie's head shot up from her tablet- her face masked in what was a perfect mix of horror and shock, "You did what Mr. Agreste?"

Gabriel frowned in a somewhat confused manner, "All I did was tell Adrien that he dressed well for a boy his age."

Nathalie's jaw dropped, "Are you mad?"

Gabriel pulled back, and he asked slowly, "No…why would you ask that?"

Nathalie shook her head and sighed, "Mr. Agreste… You almost never compliment anyone- other than in sarcasm… why punish your son in that way?"

Gabriel's frown deepened, "Punish him? How?"

Nathalie brought her hands to her cheeks, "Mr. Agreste- I assure you that your son will be in a state of panic after you complimented him… perhaps he still is!"

"Really?" Gabriel's eyes widened.

Nathalie sighed again, and shook her head almost sadly, "You're not the most affectionate person, Mr. Agreste- and you may have very well have your son questioning his clothing choices at this very moment…"

Gabriel turned to the window, "Oh dear…"

But then the man grinned in that way that had Nathalie watching to see if any purple butterflies would come hovering in, "I know what I must do!"

Nathalie arched a brow, "Yes Mr. Agreste?"

"I must akumatize someone to compliment my son- so that he doesn't feel…"

Nathalie cut him off before he could call on Nooroo, "Mr. Agreste!"

But of course he wouldn't listen. Gabriel almost never listened to anyone once he had one of his 'genius plans'. And Nathalie took a very, very deep sigh. But she followed the man into his office until he went into his secret lair. But on the bright side- at least Ladybug and Chat Noir wouldn't be bored on such a wonderful Saturday…

And Nathalie tilted her head, "I wonder what this one's name is going to be…"

Gabriel appeared back from his lair- with a deep frown on his face, "I need a name. For the akuma victim."

Nathalie shook her head, and looked at her tablet, "Wouldn't you rather compliment your son more often? So he becomes used to it?"

Gabriel shook his head, "Akumatizing someone is much more interesting…"

And then the man brought his chin into his hands, "Or… I could compliment my son more often myself- he would become used to it."

"What a wonderful idea Sir." Nathalie deadpanned, but she hid her true thoughts, ' _I hope Adrien survives this…_ '

Gabriel continued to speak, "Next… I will tell him about his hair… it's always so groomed…"


End file.
